Be Afraid It's HHS MB
by Kitsune3
Summary: Marching Band...It sounds so innocent... U gotta read 2 find out...Enjoy! Luv, Kitte
1. regular band stuff

Hullo all!  
  
This is, and I repeat is, everything you need to know bout HHS Marching Band!  
  
Hope ya enjoy!  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose  
  
Be afraid, It's HHS MB!  
  
~01-Never anger a Brass, Woodwind, Drumline, Colorguard, Majorette, or Drum majors. (All have a weapon {Watch the Majorettes, Colorguard, + Drum majors)  
  
~02-if you have an insane squad leader, DO NOT TELL HER!!! It will lead to death. (Personal experience)  
  
~03-DO NOT sing the BumbleBee Song while the upperclassmen are listening to the UofM vs. MSU football game. They WILL hate you.  
  
~04-Doug is NOT constipated, it is just an act. (Jill, Kandice, That was Great.)  
  
~05-If you have a pic of some guy you hate, Jill will make you luv the pic. (Devil horns, manboobs, writing, ect.) LOL  
  
~06-Band directors CANNOT sing. (If yours can, you're incredibly lucky)  
  
~07-Drummers never stop drumming.(Luke, for the Bajillionth time, STOP!)  
  
~08-You will only date guys in band, or else it will not work out. (I know, personal experience. {He is NOT Harry Potter, Marna!})  
  
~09-Twirling for inspection for Kandice is fun, till you fall.  
  
~10-Do not trip while running to get in line for inspection.  
  
~11-You will see the Mother Hooch strip in the middle of the band room. (Keep your pants on, Hooch!)  
  
~12-You will enjoy band camp.  
  
~13-If you are going out w/ an eighth grade 'Harry Potter', it will spread quickly that you dumped a sophomore for him. (Sorry that you all like that nasty freak better than the sweet, sensitive guy.)  
  
~14-'Steve', is stupid and won't go out w/ Mr. Rogers.  
  
~15-If Peter Pen does no hug you, you are soooo lucky!  
  
~16-The plan for world domination is********************************************************************* (sorry, this document is classified.)  
  
~17-Chickens will rule the world!  
  
~18-Hope and I will hate Custard (or Ariel, if you prefer to call him that.)  
  
~19-Everyone hates Chris.  
  
~20-Steve and Mr. Rogers are soooo cute together. (We need a camera over here)  
  
~21-Gilligan will sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' on the bus in front of half the MB.  
  
~22-Walking to Arby's playing 'Truth or Dare' is fun. (Till Marna dares Gilligan to kiss me and Right says he'll take the dare. (HELP!)  
  
~23-You will like the chants Shmigell comes up with:  
  
Bulldogs~ 'You dumb dog, you pooped on the field, Bad Dog, Bad Dog, Bad Dog.'  
  
Panthers~ 'MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW'  
  
Bearcats~ 'It's a bear, it's a cat, what the heck is that?'  
  
All Games~ 'Huh, say what,Huh, say what,Huh, say what, Howell. You wish you were a highlander.'  
  
~24-We will do the Veggie Tales dance to the tuba's part.  
  
~25-You know the people in band better than your own family. (Oops)  
  
~26-When your stuff disappears (Instrument/reeds/music) you know who took it w/ out asking (Tristen!)  
  
~27-You hate Choir and Cheerleaders. (I don't hate you Panda)  
  
~28-You have been told to 'stab a football player through with your clarinet' if they look like they're gonna run you down. (You go, Erin!)  
  
~29-You play 2 or more instruments.  
  
~30-You found out that it takes about 3,000 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. 


	2. Florida jokes

Things we learned at Florida on band tour. BEWARE scary stuff happens on tour.  
  
  
  
Mike has no pants!( I don't know, I don't wanna know… But he looks funny wearing Erika's shorts.)  
  
Mike looks really creepy with eyeliner in his face.  
  
Lesson 3-I can change my mind  
  
Lesson 2-Guys are dumb, they give away their clothes(LEMON!)  
  
TOILET!! (Our toilet broke 3 times.)  
  
  
  
1 Jokes from the Star Tours ride at MGM Studios, Disney  
  
REX…RUN!!  
  
Spacesick  
  
Caves in giant snowflakes  
  
Relax, we're only going to crash into his office.  
  
  
  
MGM Studios  
  
We're gonna die…Ahh(Aerosmith Rockin' Roller coaster.)  
  
There are lotsa HOTT guys from Luddington, MI.  
  
1.1 Various jokes  
  
Lemon lost his pants(No, seriously, at Epcot we had to get changed out of our uniform, and well…you know the rest.)  
  
Lisa Broke Bus(We broke down and spent a whole day in Georgia.)  
  
  
  
That's all for now. I gotta go through the pics to get more  
  
Gotta go  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose 


End file.
